Rabbistan
Kingdom of United Counties, '''or Rabbistan', is a sovereign, independent, federal monarchy, and it's also a member of the League of Micronations. Its territory are mainly enclaves in China, New Zealand and United States. As a micronation which was established in circa 1820, Rabbistan welcomes all micronations friends around the world. You can require establishing formal relationship with KUC through sending email to rabbistangov@yeah.net. You can also know our country furthermore by visiting https://rabbistan.weebly.com. People around the world can register to be Rabian citizens by visiting https://rbs-citizenship.weebly.com. IMPORTANT NOTICE '''WE WELCOME FRIENDS AND ARE HOPING TO ESTABLISH DIPLOMATIC RELATIONS WITH MICRONATIONS. Please contact us in Rabbistan's message wall if you want to have diplomatic relationship with Rabbistan!' IMPORTANT NOTICE 2 Micronations which are willing to join the [[Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations|'Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations']]' (CSN), please contact Rabbistan's message wall or send email to rabbistangov@yeah.net.' History Kingdom of United Counties was a country with a long history. There are evidences shown that Rabbistan had already exists since 1802. In the beginning of 1900s, Rabians have Constitutions and finished democratic transition. In 1942 Rabbistan declared war with Germany and Japan and finally gained victory. After war, with the leadership of the Late King Chao Chung-sian and our advanced democratic regime, Rabian economy grew extremely fast, and finally led to an economic crisis. In 1950, the John Hamilton's cabinet practised a series of economic reforms and established a new healthy and stable economic system, being a fundament of Rabian prosperity today. The Late King and Late Queen Mother deceased respectively on 30 Dec 2008 and 15 Jan 2018. The Queen The monarch and head of state of the Kingdom of United Counties currently is Queen Mary, who was born in 11 April 1961. She was coronated Queen in 2009. With her leadership, Rabbistan established a great number of diplomatic relationships and continued our steady and healthy economic growth. Under her reign till now, there are domestic tranquility and prosperity. She also contributes a lot to charity and peace-keeping in the world. Culture and holidays The Rabian people enjoy a mixture of cultures between West and East, but mainly western culture. Holiday is one of the best indicators of our culture. People of different ethnic groups will enjoy different sets of holidays. (This is because people of one ethnic group normally live in one region) Politics Rabbistan has a regime of Federal Constitutional Monarchy. Power is decentralised to three sectors in central and limited power is delegated to local authorities. Conservatives and People's Rights Party are two major parties in Rabbistan. Local affairs Rabian system of administrative division is listed below from higher divisions to lower ones: * Counties/Regions * Prefectures/Cities (Metropolitan areas) * Towns/Boroughs (Districts) * Villages (Communes)/Communities Local councils are responsible for local legislations and regulations, and executive issues are practised by local executive offices. Local judicial affairs are conducted by all levels of courts. [[Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations|'Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations']] Kingdom of United Counties is the founder of the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations (CSN). CSN is founded in April 2018. Queen Mary of the Kingdom of United Counties is the Head of the Commonwealth. Diplomatic relations The Queen along with the Prime Minister have already visited nearly 50 countries, and established different levels of formal and informal relationships with these American, European and Asian countries. We are also a member of the League of Micronations (LoMN). Currently, we have diplomatic relation with: *MR: Mutual recognition, CA: Close allies # Republic of Molossia (MR, informal) # Despotate of Vlasynia (MR, formal) # Grand Duchy of Alimia (MR, formal, CA) # Kingdom of Alanland (MR, formal, CA) # Grand Democratic Republic of Titania (MR, formal) # Republic of New Rizalia (MR, formal) # United Principality of Merseyside and Cheshire (MR, formal) # Principality of Egan (MR, formal) # Republic of Thisthat (MR, formal) # United Imperial Empire (MR, formal, CA) # Kingdom of Apachiland (MR, formal) # Flario Federation (MR, formal) # Republic of Agelonia (MR, formal) # Republic of New Emersonac City (MR, formal) Contact For twitter account: https://twitter.com/KUC_1927 '''REGISTER TO BE A RABIAN CITIZEN: '''https://rbs-citizenship.weebly.com Rabbistan official website: https://rabbistan.weebly.com